Checkerboard Band
by Namimaru
Summary: The VOCALOID group have a band, did you know? And they live together, too! Allow me to take you through a couple days in their shoes, and experience what they do. Mostly KaitoxMiku & GakuxLuka & a little RinxLen & MikuxLen. And pretty much anyother pair.


The melodies of a popular song comprised of solely cellular beeps rung throughout the household of the musical group known as VOCALOID, nonstopping until the owner of the mobile phone that was emitting the sound answered. With nothing but the mini-screen's light to find it, a sleepy body with brilliant green hair lifted it's head and reached for the phone. Flipping it open, the figure answered the call with a groggy, unclear slurr of words. They were the words of a young woman, obviously with a normally lovely voice.

"Htsnn Mkku spknn...," She greeted with a hint of annoyance and yet also pleasent, rubbing sleep from her mostly closed eyes.

A pause filled with silence swam the air for a minute or so while the caller on the other end of the line spoke to 'Htsnn Mkku'. They explained to her, the leadest singer of VOCALOID, that she and her fellow bandmates had a practice booked in an hour. The caller, the manager of the band and the disrupter of the young lady's sleep, went on to rant that they better not be late for another pratice, or else face her firery and vaguly explained wrath.

After another moment or so of silence after the woman on the line finished speaking, short and relaxed breaths replied. The girl fell asleep, phone in hand, curled on her side. Frusterated and exasperated, like a townsman replying to the boy that cried wolf a third time, the manager brought in a long breath and screamed into the reciever, jolting the poor sleeping popstar awake once and for all.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Within thirty minutes, the girl was dressed in a blue and white checkered tanktop with a black skirt, readied with hair brushed and in her signature twintails and had forced a few of her bandmates awake, aswell. She stood in the kitchen of the household, pouring freshly opened milk into a disposeable dixie bowel full of Lucky Chex. So tired and disoriented, the girl didn't even react when the milky liquid overflowed the edges of the bowel and dribbled quicker and quicker to the floor. It was only when a small, blonde and shota boy entered that she noticed. Len, the keyboard player and known shyboy.

"M-Miku-chan, your bowel!" He reminded her. Miku jolted awake and pulled back on the milk trigger, realizing what she had done.

"Ah... oops."

Five minutes and a cleanup afterwards, Miku was comfied into the livingroom couch, watching the early, early morning news with little interest. It was either news or Green's Scenes, a children's television show about a cat and a woman that solve mysteries around a house of talking furniture. Ultimately watching middle-aged men in suits chat about the economy seemed more mature and easier to handle this early. She glanced at the electronic clock above the cabinet, finding out, to her annoyance, that it was five thirty in the morning and there was only a half an hour left until the band was to be at the concert hall for practice.

Miku turned her head as she felt someone flop down next to her on the loveseat. Gakupo, the bassist, there sat, his extremely long eggplant-colored locks untied and spread around his shoulders like some sort of flimsy solid waterfall. He watched the screen, but as he felt the gaze of the girl beside him, he turned to look at her.

"Ohayo, lovely girl," He said, his face twisting to a warm smile.

Knowing very well not to be taken in by his sweet-talk, and yet still red-faced anyhow, Miku looked back at the television.

"Ohayo, Gakupo-kun."

Ten minutes, the rest of the group was up and about in the kitchen, bathroom and livingroom. Somehow Luka, the pink-haired backup and occasional front-singer with Miku, had nestled herself inbetween Miku and Gakupo on the loveseat, and over a short period of time, kicked the green-haired girl out of her seat. Miku looked around the room, now seatless. Rin, the drummar and blonde wildgirl, and her twin, Len, were nicely sitting in their armchair, fitting as snug as a glove. The guitarist and blue-haired ice-cream enthusiast, Kaito, occupied the other armchair, as perky and cheerful as if it were a trip to the dessert parlor they were headed to, and not a day of work. Sitting at Gakupo's feet on the rug was the miscellaneus instrument player and occasional backup, Gumi, in all of her peppy, green-haired glory.

Seatless and exhausted, Miku just stood next to the couch, idle-faced and too tired to complain. She was strangely way more tired than usual.

"... Miku?" Kaito had finally reached over and tugged at Miku's arm, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Had she just fallen asleep standing up...?

"It's time to go. Everyone's waiting in the driveway."

Looking around, she realized that blueberry-head was right. Everyone was gone, the television was off, and Kaito was dressed in a jacket and scarf. "O-Oh. Guess I zoned out there for a moment."

Worried-faced, Kaito pulled his dark-blue glove off one of his pale hands quickly and reached it up to gently touch Miku's face in several places. His touch was cold and yet warm at the same time. Heating the skin underneath, all the while being chilled from the outdoors he had just come from. The twintailed singer was absolutely sure she was blushing, but how could you not while under the hand of such a person.

Fancied by her fantasies, Miku was dissappointed when Kaito pulled his skin from her own to put back into his mit.

"You have a fever," He informed her, frowning.

She blinked, then she shrugged. "A-Ah well."

"You're still going to preform?"

Her voice was unaffected and everything else aside from her exhaustion was normal, so why not? She had a job to do, and she had to do it. Millions of fans, her manager, her friends were counting on her to sing her heart out for them. "Yep," She finally replied.

After loading on her winter clothes, Miku was loaded into the very back of a large red SUV. The car belonged to the band, but Meiko, the manager of the group who had apparently arrived while Miku was zoned out, pretty much claimed it as her own. Nobody else was allowed to drive it but her. It was a rule. In the front alongside the manager in the passenger's seat was Gakupo, and in the row behind was the twins and Kaito, leaving the very back to Luka and Miku.


End file.
